Love, Trust and Demons (Kurama Love)
by EverlastingFantasy1
Summary: A love story between you and Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, trust and demons.**

**Your name is Kyeara Maza. You're 18, currently finishing off your degree in ECE and working part-time in retail. You are around 5'6", long brown hair, grey/green eyes and a very nice figure. You live at home with your parents who aren't really the best parents in the world. You would truly do anything to get away from them. **

You lie in your bed unable to sleep once again. Your life seems to be stuck on repeat at the moment. School, work and sleep seem to be all that you do now. "I really wish something new would happen around here…." you think to yourself. You finally drift to sleep and awake the next morning to find it raining outside. "Great…it would rain on my day off from school and work" you say. You get out of bed and head downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat.

"KYEARA!" you hear your mom yell. "What?" you ask. "Your father and I need to speak to you" you mom replies. Your father walks in and sits down at the kitchen table along with your mom.

_(Information about your parents-your mother and father drink, smoke and do/deal drugs. They don't do it around you…most of the time. This is why you choose to stay away from them as much as possible.)_

You sit down at the table with your parents as they begin telling you that you will soon be moving. "Moving?!" you scream. "Yes. We will be moving to Japan in just a few weeks. It's difficult to explain right now but you will be withdrawn from school the beginning of the week and we advise you to begin packing immediately." your dad explains to you. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. You slowly got up and began walking to the door. "Where are you going?" asked your mom. "I have no idea…." You reply.

You walk out into the rain with no coat or umbrella. You continue walking until you come across the park that was a few blocks down from your house. You walked up to the swings and sat down on one. You slowly began swinging back and forth not noticing someone walked up to you. "Kyeara? What are you doing out in this weather? Are you trying to catch a cold on purpose? You looked up to see Damien.

_(Damien-Damien had been your friend for as long as you could remember. You had a crush on him for a long time and were pretty sure he felt the same way but you never acted on it. You didn't want to risk losing your friendship with him. You also find it nearly impossible to trust anyone because of your past relationships that chose to cheat and lie to you, but Damien has always been someone you could trust.)_

Damien noticed you were upset and sat on the swing next to you. "What's wrong?" he asked. You let out a deep sigh and explained exactly what your parents had just told you earlier. "Kyeara…please tell me this is a cruel joke….." Damien whispered. "I really wish it was…I don't want you leave here. I don't want to leave you" you say. Damien got up from his swing and come over yours. He slowly picked you up bridal style and took you home. "Let's get you home before you catch a cold. I intend on spending as much time with you as I can before you leave.." says Damien. Damien carried you home and brought you inside your house. He knew everything about your parents and knew they wouldn't be home. He took you upstairs and sat you on the bed. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow." Damien tells you. Damien leaves you as you lie down in your bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

It seems like it was no time at all until the dreadful day came…moving day. You were at the airport standing with Damien as you said your final goodbyes. "Damien…I'm…I'm really going to miss you" you say. You lower your head as a tear escapes your eye. You were trying so hard not to cry. Slowly Damien placed his hand under your chin and lifted it so you could see him. He slowly bent down and kissed you softly. "This goodbye had to be special. I've wanted to do that for a long time" Damien tells you. You stand there in shock not being able to move. You were torn away from the moment when you hear your parents yelling it was time to board the plane. You hugged Damien tightly and departed. You boarded the plane and watched out the window as the plane departed and you watched as America slowly disspeared…


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, trust and demons.**

You arrive in Japan and begin your new life. Luckily, you don't have to attend school for awhile. You have finally finished unpacking everything and flopped down on your bed and just stared at the ceiling. "Maybe life here will be more exciting than in America" you think to yourself. You get up and decide to walk around the area and see what it's like. You begin walking for what seems like hours. "I'm probably going to need a tour guide to know what I am even looking at" you say quietly to yourself. It started getting dark so you decided to head home. You then realized, you had no idea where you were. You look around and didn't recognize any of your surroundings. You finally picked a direction and attempted to find your way home. As you were walking, you suddenly heard rustling in the bushes. You looked over in the direction of the noise as a huge creature emerged. This creature stared at you for what seemed like a long time. He slowly began walking towards you and you slowly began backing away. "Hm, you look so pathetic and weak and yet I can sense this strong energy emitting from you" the creature says to you. "Excuse me?" you ask. You didn't stand around for a reply as you quickly turned on your heel and attempted to run away. The moment you turned around the creature appeared again in front of you. "I don't think so young lady" the creature states to you. The creature grabs you and throws you over his shoulder. "LET ME GO!" you shout. You began kicking and screaming but it had no affect on the creature. The area around seemed to move very fast all of sudden until you found yourself it what seemed like a cave. The creature threw you down rather roughly. "Hey! What was that for?" you ask. "Here is the girl my lord." the creature says to what seemed to be no one. A young and attractive man emerged from the shadows. "Ah, Miss Kyeara, so nice of you to join me. My name is Mandara. I must admit I find it hard to believe someone like you is believed to hold such tremendous power" the strange man states to you. "Uh, what the hell are you talking about?" you ask. "Miss Kyeara, legend tells of demon named Athena. Close to death from battle, she sought safety in an unborn child. That child is you. I have searched many years for you. I was unaware you lived in another country. But when you moved here, I was able to locate you almost instantly" the man explains to you. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. "I'm sorry but you must have the wrong girl. I'm nothing but a simple human" you say. The man suddenly appeared in front of you and grabbed you around your neck to the point you couldn't breathe. "That is where you are wrong my dear. Your power is one of the greatest in the three worlds and I plan on taking that power away from you" he tells you. You begin to panic but you couldn't move because the man held onto your neck to the point where you eventually passed out.

_The gang._

(Yusuke's POV)

You slowly walked into Koenma's office being called into an assignment. "Thank you for joining us finally Yusuke" Koenma says. "Yeah yeah whatever. What's the big emergency?" you ask. Koenma switched on the screen behind him to reveal some area that was unknown to you. "For many years, we have searched for the demon Athena that escaped after being injured in battle. She sought safety in an unborn child, much like what Yoko did with your mother Kurama" Koenma explained as he looked at Kurama. "I take it the girl has been found?" asked Kurama. "Yes. Her name is Kyeara. But it seems Mandara has reached her first. He has already captured her and I'm sure he intends on taking the power of Athena from her." Koenma explains. Koenma let out a deep sigh and continued "You guys need to hurry." With that, Koenma opened a portal that led to the outside of Mandara's cave. You walked inside and continued walking until a few demons attempted to take you down. They stood no chance as they were killed immediately. You attempted to walk deeper into the cave until a deep laughter stopped you in your tracks. "Well well if it isn't Koenma's group of hero's here to save Miss Kyeara" a deep voice spoke from the shadows. Mandara emerges holding Kyeara so she couldn't escape. "Let her go Mandara!" Kuwabara yells at him. "Sorry, but I have not yet gained the power of Athena so I will be hanging onto her for awhile longer." Mandara says so calmly. Before anyone else could say anything, Hiei lunges forward with sword drawn ready to attack. All of a sudden, Mandara places his hand onto Kyeara's shoulder as a shock wave is released causing Kyeara to scream in agony. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks and Kyeara fell to her knees in pain.

(Your POV)

You fall to your knees in pain. You hear Mandara chuckle as the man with short black hair stopped his attack on Mandara. "You will not take her from me" Mandara tells the four men. "If I'm supposed to have this great power, I wish it would work right now" you think to yourself. "You want her, come get her!" Mandara yells to the guys. The battle between the five soon begun. You sat there staring as the four guys were losing. Soon, the four men were knocked down and Mandara began to approach you. These four men were trying to rescue you and they have been hurt because of you. Suddenly this strange feeling began to arise within you. As Mandara got closer, the feeling grew stronger. "Now Miss Kyeara, its time" Mandara tells you. As his hand slowly began to reach down to grab you, your arm flew up and grabbed his as you quickly grabbed his arm with both hands and slung him over your shoulder. The force was so strong that he slammed the far wall on the other side of the cave.

(Kurama's POV)

Your eyes slowly opened in time to see Mandara approaching Kyeara. Just as he was reaching to grab her, you were shocked to see her grab him instead and throw him across the cave. Enough to knock Mandara out cold. Suddenly, Kyeara turned to look at us and she was so shocked at what happened. You noticed she was shaking rather badly from what you guess was shock. Slowly you got up and walked toward her. She was hesitant as you approached her. She took a step back as you got closer which caused you to immediately stop where you were. You smiled a soft smile showing that you meant her no harm. "Please, I mean you no harm. We wish to help you" you tell her. She stared into your eyes as if she was searching for something. You felt as though she was looking into your soul. She soon relaxed and came closer to you. "Please come with us and we will surely be able to answer any questions you might have" you tell her. She nodded her head and followed you and the others back to Koenma's.


	3. Chapter 3

(YOUR POV)

You followed to men who saved you back to some unknown area. You were beyond freaked and thought possibly you might be dreaming. What seemed like forever, the men lead you into a room and gestured you to enter first. There was a desk at the other end of the room with a chair behind it. The chair was turned so you couldn't see who was in it. You cleared you throat to get the person's attention and were shocked to see a baby sitting in the chair. "I see the mission was successful" the baby stated. You stood there in silence. "Well, let's get down to business. Kyeara, I'm known as Koenma. I'm the leader here in the Spirit World. I sent my men to rescue you because of the power you contain. The power of Ath…." "What a second!" you exclaimed stopping him in mid sentence. "First of all, how do you know me? And what is this power everyone keeps talking about?" you ask. "Kyeara, many years ago, a powerful demon by the name of Athena roamed the lands. She was injured in battle and sought safety in an unborn child. That child was you. Her herself along with her power have yet to awaken. She has become a part of you and it will require special training to bring forth her power once more." Koenma explained.

This all seemed unreal. You had so many questions yet you stood there in complete silence. "Listen, we ask that you spend a great deal of time here with my men and work on awakening the power of Athena little by little. Her power will be sought out by other demons who would do anything to obtain the power she once held" Koenma explained. "Wait, what about my family?" you ask. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that. Forgive me intruding, but your parents don't seem like they would really notice you missing would they?" Koenma asked. You thought about that for a moment and responded "I supposed you are right about that." "Someone will take you to obtain new clothes and other personal items. Would someone be so kind to show Kyeara to a room?" Koenma asked glancing at the other four men in the room. Slowly turning around you noticed the red gesture to follow him. Hallway after hallway you traveled until finally the red head stopped in front of a door, opened it and went inside. You followed him inside when he turned to look at you. "This will be your room. Sorry to say you can't enjoy it at the moment but there is plenty of daylight left and Genkai is wishing to begin training immediately. Please follow me once again" the read head stated leaving the room and again you followed him. Again hallway after hallway you traveled till finally you reached a door and on the other side was the outside. "Woah, what the?! How did we end up here?" you asked completely lost how one minute you were in a building and the next you were in a forest. "It's a bit difficult to explain. You'll get used to it eventually" the red head stated. "Ah, there you are. Well let's begin" came a voice. Next thing you know a short lady emerged from the trees. "So, you're Kyeara who holds the power of Athena within her. This should be very interesting training you." The lady spoke. "Well, I'll leave you two to train" the red head stated beginning to leave. "Thank you uhmm…" "Shuichi." Shuichi said as he turned and smiled. "Thank you Shuichi." "See you back at the house" Shuichi said as he walked until he was out of sight. "Now listen" the lady begun. "We have a lot of work to do so let's begin. We will start with basics today."

FF a few hours. (I'm skipping boring training. More exciting training will be explained later)

Hours have passed and Genkai has taught you basic punching, kicking etc. skills. You have never done any of this before so you were amazed at how well you did. "You are probably wondering why you did so well at that?" Genkai asked. You nodded your head in response. "You see, Athena shows in small ways at all times with you. She's excellent in almost every fighting styles. There will be certain areas that she shows immediately and others you will have to be brought out." Genkai explained to you. "But you have to understand something. Athena played by her own rules. Killed anyone that got in her way and no one was ever able to take her down. We have to be careful. There might come a time when she is 100% unleashed within you and the consequences….could be devastating. But that's enough talk and training for today. Return to the house and rest up. We begin again first thing in the morning." You got up with ease and not even feeling tired. 'This has to be Athena too. Normally I wouldn't even be able to move' you thought to yourself. Finally returning to the house, you walked inside and back to Koenma's office. "Kyeara has to be watched to make sure Athena doesn't come out at….." Koenma stopped in mid sentence as he noticed you. You looked on the screen to see a woman. Long silver hair, fangs, claws, armor, weapons and she looked very strong. "Is that….?" You started to ask but was interrupted. "This is Athena. I'm having the boys research and learn as much as they can in case of an emergency." Koenma explained as he turned the screen off. "In case I try and kill you all or something?" you asked crossing your arms. Everyone looked at you in shock. "Genkai explained it to me. Can't say we have very much in common" you state looking at everyone. "That may be so, but we have to be careful" Koenma states. "Now everyone needs to get some rest. Kyeara is in for more intense training that involves you all." Everyone turned to leave as did you. "Hey Kyeara I don't think we ever really introduced ourselves. I'm Yusuke. That there is Kuwabara. Short there is Hiei…be careful he's never in a good mood, and the red head is Ku…Shuichi." You wondered what it was that Yusuke was about to call Shuichi but decided maybe it's best not to. Everyone traveled into their rooms for the night as did you.

THE NEXT DAY

You sat in a clearing awaiting everyone else. Genkai sat beside you telling you more stories about Athena. "Now, we are going to try and tap into Athena's power just a bit for training. I wish to unlock her speed, agility, and fighting moves. Please sit cross legged in front of me." Now sitting down cross legged, Genkai instructed you to close your eyes and focus. "Clear your mind, Athena power burns a fire red. Search for it." Genkai instructs you. You sat there for awhile until you sensed something. An intense sensation come across you and as your eyes were still closed you saw a bright red light that looked like a fire burning. It came closer and closer until it felt as if it consumed you. As it was upon you, you saw red eyes appear and a yelling until all of a sudden you were thrown back by something. You lie there not moving. It suddenly became dark and all you heard were muffled voices. You slowly realized where you were and slowly rose up with your eyes still closed. It was amazing. You sensed that Genkai and all the boys were surrounding you. "Kyeara are you alright?" asked Yusuke. "Oh, I'm better than alright. Aren't we supposed to be training?" you asked. "Well then…" you opened your eyes to show they now were gold. "Let us begin" you stated. The boys were taken back as your sudden change. "Her power has risen immensely. She's still Kyeara though." Shuichi stated. "Boys, say hello to stage one of awakening Athena." Genkai stated.


	4. Chapter 4

1Thank you all for the reviews! It really motivates me to write more!

Everyone continued staring. They were all in shock in your quick change. "Alright then. Hiei, I want you to battle her first and before you even begin to object, don't bother because I'm pretty sure she'll have no problem taking you down." Genkai explained. Hiei just glared at her and then looked over in your direction. He simply grunted and walked past everyone to the other side of a clearing. As for you, an amazing sense of power seemed to flow through you now. "Genkai, how will I know what to do? I mean, I know nothing when it comes to using Athena's powers." you asked Genkai before even attempting to move towards Hiei. 'I'm pretty sure I'm going to loose my head today' you thought to yourself. "Listen Kyeara, just remember one thing. Focus. Focus on your surroundings, your opponent and believe in yourself. You'll slowly learn what you are capable of and then use it to win" Genkai explained to you. "Now..." With that Genkai gave you one big push into the clearing "BEGIN!" she yelled. "Wait what?!" you screamed. You looked over in Hiei's direction to see him charging at you. Just as his sword was coming towards your face you quickly ducked and rolled to the side. You quickly jumped up to see Hiei coming again. This time he didn't attempt to slice of your head just once but numerous times. Somehow, you were able to avoid every single hit he through your way. Suddenly you lost your footing and Hiei's sword grazed your arm. Blood splattered to the ground as did you. Another swipe of Hiei's sword came down on your back and you fell flat on the ground. You laid there in pain wondering if you even had the energy to get up. Just then, a wave of heat seemed to consume your body. Your pain just disappeared. Slowly you stood up with your back to Hiei. You could sense him running towards you once again. Just as he was about to make contact with his sword, you did a back flip landing behind him on your hands. Quickly you maneuvered yourself on your hands and swung your legs around to kick him hard. Hiei went flying across the clearing into a tree. Jumping back down to your feet you ran to where Hiei landed, swept up his sword in your hand, placed one foot on his chest and his sword to his throat. "ENOUGH!" yelled Genkai. You dropped the sword and took a few steps back and suddenly stumbled and fell on your butt. You shook your head and tried to gather what had just happened. Soon enough everyone was surrounding both you and Hiei. "Everyone alright?" Yusuke asked. Suddenly you remembered Hiei's attack on you. You reached back to your back and felt something wet. As you brought your hand back around you soon saw it was covered in blood. 'At least my head is still attached' you thought. Genkai bent down to look at your back. "Apparently Athena's power of healing hasn't came out yet. Looks like you'll be healing the old fashioned way." Genkai explained. She grasped your armed and helped you up. You started to sway a bit from blood loss. "Kurama do you mind?" Genkai asked looking towards Shuichi. "Not at all" he responded. He turned with his back to you and bent down. He planned on carrying you on his back. Genkai helped you onto his back and slowly everyone began to leave.

It was quite for what seemed forever. "You don't talk much do you?" Kurama asked. "Huh? Oh. Not really." you answered. "May I ask why?" he continued. "I guess it's because no one seemed to be interested in anything I had to say. I was always ignored or tuned out. No one ever seemed to care." you replied. "Well, you are now apart of this group, so we all care about you." He told you. "Question. I thought your name was Shuichi? Why does everyone call you Kurama?" you ask. Kurama then explained to you his past. Yoko, being a thief, everything. "So, we are similar in a way huh? Athena sought shelter in me while Yoko sought shelter within you." you said. "You're right." he responded while smiling back at you. You couldn't help but blush a bit. Suddenly you reached a temple. "Kurama, please take Kyeara to one of the empty rooms and bandage her up." Genkai instructed. Kurama carried you to an empty room and sat you down gently. A young girl with seafoam green hair soon entered carrying some bandages. "Ah Yukina, please set everything down there. Thank you." Kurama said looking toward the young girl. Yukina nodded her head. "You must be Kyeara. My name is Yukina." she said smiling at you. You smiled back as she quickly departed. "Kyeara, please forgive me, but I need you to remove your shirt so I can bandage the wound on your back properly." Kurama explained not looking at you directly in the eyes. You blushed deep red and quickly turned so your back was facing him. Slowly you began to lift your shirt but the pain made you stop suddenly. "OW!" you screamed. "I might need some help getting this off." you stated blushing even more red. You felt Kurama grab the hem of your shirt and helped you lift it off. He quickly began bandaging your back. He was so gentle that you it didn't hurt at all. Soon enough he was finished . "Lay down and get some rest. We will be moving into a new home tomorrow for the gang.." Kurama explained and soon left you to rest. You laid down on the small bed in the room and quickly fell asleep as you still had a small blush across your face.


End file.
